Crazy in Love
by aikoojamajo
Summary: Sakura is a rebellious, young kunoichi who studies in Konoha High. What will happen if she finds herself getting involve with five Akatsuki members, or worse, sharing a room with them?
1. The Gangsters

Hello dear readers! I would like to warn you before you start reading this fic. Lots of characters here are OOC since romance is rarely shown in this anime. The main character here is Sakura and she is a lot stronger in this fic compared in the anime. I do not reread my works so I bet you will find lots of typo errors and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Naruto 'because if I do then romance will totally be in their vocabulary.

**Note:** Akatsuki members – seniors Naruto and others - juniors

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" A 6-year-old girl that had an innocent-looking face asked a group of boys who were bullying her. One took her wallet and was currently tossing it on his hand.

"You're rich so it does not matter if you share some, right?" The leader of the group locked his hand on the girl's hair, pulling her closer.

He was about to cut her long violet hair with a kunai when someone grabbed his wrist tightly, creating a bruise on it.

"Aaaargh!" The boy shouted miserably as the others stared in shock. "Hey big boy, did not your parents taught you proper behavior?" Another girl whose age looked the same to the bullied girl asked calmly yet her voice sounded so deadly. Her shoulder-length pink hair and emerald eyes that matched her pale skin, she appeared like an angel… a devilish angel perhaps?

She loosened her grip on the male's wrist the moment she saw the other males attack her.

Surprisingly, she dodged all of their attacks and managed to knock them out, except the one who did not move from his position since the time his other friends attacked.

The violet-haired girl ran away from fright when the pinkette was about to ask her if she was okay.

"Hey." The last boy finally decided to talk to her.

She faced the owner of the voice and asked, "What do you want? Don't you have any plans on fighting me?"

A small smirk formed on his lips when he suddenly attacked the pinkette, whose reflex was good enough to block his swift punches and kicks. Little did he know that he had dropped something from his pocket while he gave his strongest kick.

Later on, the blond was found sitting on the cold ground and the female was walking towards him.

After reaching her destination, she knelt beside the boy. His pale blue eyes pierced through her sparkling green ones.

She grabbed a band-aid from her pocket and put it on his bleeding cheeks, which was accidentally scratched by her nail.

He watched her wipe his sweaty face with her sweet-smelling handkerchief.

Eyes were wide from astonishment.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, yeah?" He asked but failed to receive an answer, instead, he received a charming smile.

"I like your art." The lass spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh?"

She reached out a clay bird from her pocket. It was the thing he accidentally dropped during their battle.

"It's really pretty."

"It's prettier if it explodes, yeah."

"Can it?"

"If it can then I should have used it on you, un!"

"You're so mean! And what's with the 'yeah' or 'un'?"

"You got problems concerning them, yeah?" He scowled.

The pinkette chuckled and gave him an answer that shocked him more than the fact that she just treated his wounds.

"No, I think it's really cute… un." She answered teasingly.

"You really think so, un?"

"Yeah."

"Quit imitating me, un!"

"Well, I really like it and I think you look cute too."

"Sure I am, yeah! And I also think… y-you're cute, yeah." His cheeks turned 10 shades darker from pink.

"Thanks! Oh, I need to go. Sorry about the fight."

"W-Wait!"

"Bye bye!" The pink-haired girl rushed away, not managing to process and react with his last words.

She did not even notice that she unintentionally dropped her hair ribbon which had her name sew on it.

The boy grabbed it as he stood up and read the written name.

"Haruno Sakura, un?"

He shoved it in his pocket and walked away, leaving his knocked out friends behind.

"That's a pretty name, yeah."

"I think so too, Deidara-sempai!" A familiar voice echoed out of nowhere.

"Deidara-sempai?!"

Reality slapped him hard when he opened his eyes and saw his partner-in-crime, Tobi, staring at him.

Deidara, the hot blonde, kicked the poor boy on the face like he was attempting to break his hard lollipop-like mask.

"What the fuck are you doing here, un?!"

"Hey dickhead, I am the only one who can curse or fuck mother earth here, got that son of a bitch?!" A voice was heard from downstairs that made both of them sweat-drop.

**. . .**

**(I won't describe the other characters since I know all of you know them, and I think it's troublesome.)**

"What's for breakfast today?" Tobi swung his feet while he waited for someone to serve breakfast.

"Hey Tobi, you're shaking the table." Sasori's coffee spilled as the table shook.

"You wasted money." Kakuzu groaned in frustration.

Zetsu arrived in the dining room and set the foods on the table before eating it together with his companions.

"Shit! You ate my fucking bacon!" Hidan gripped Kisame by his collar, "Why didn't you just eat fish, idiot!"

"A bacon that fucks can scare even the strongest criminal here in the world, stupid, and I would only eat my own race in emergency cases."

"Stop being literal with me! FUCK YOU!"

Pein ignored the loud noises and shove some food in his mouth.

Itachi just ate his doughnut and drunk his coffee, trying to read the news paper without using his sharingan.

Kakuzu was sneaking on their stuffs again, counting the money they had put inside their wallet, lessening the amount if he thought it was huge.

Zetsu was in the garden, watering his plants.

Tobi kept singing "It's The Best Day Ever" from "Spongebob Squarepants".

Sasori and Deidara argued about the shape of the egg. "It looks more of an explosion, yeah!" "It looks more like a clown puppet's eye!"

Everything seemed normal...

**. . .**

Once the group entered the school gate, people started giving them ways, scared to get involve with the famous delinquents. Somehow, teachers and staffs were afraid of them. Even the principal did not want to get into their nerves.

In other words: THEY RULE THE WHOLE SCHOOL! They do have such powerful members.

Zetsu stared at the bulletin board, looking for a new event.

"_Masquerade Party: Acquaintance Party"_

"Are we going?" Tobi faced Pein who thought for a moment, "It's nice to meet new people too."

"Tobi wants to go! Please, please! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tsk, fine."

Not being interested, Itachi walked away and headed towards the clinic. Obviously, he planned on sleeping there the whole day since he knew everything that he needed to learn. After he left, everyone parted ways.

Hidan remained and stared at the poster on the bulletin, looking as if like he was thinking something too deep.

"Jashin-sama, I have no idea how to dance." He whispered to himself. What he did not know was that Kakuzu and Deidara had the same problem.

**. . .**

The bell rang a sign that said it was time for their next class: The Juniors' P.E. Class!

"KYAAAA!" Girls from their class started to squeal like crazy because they would once again witness the hotness and the coolness of the Akatsuki members, wanting to see their sweaty face and body.

While the girls screamed in their own world, some of the boys were also excited to see the girls on their red shorts and white t-shirts.

All of the students rushed to their respective changing rooms. Excitement shined bright on their faces.

P.E. Class started. Loud screams echoed in the whole school ground that came from their female classmates and schoolmates from different sections. The other year levels envied the girls in the junior level since they could watch the Akatsuki play, not only when they have a game, even during P.E. Class!

(**Note:** There are different sections in all year levels. Pein and the others are in 3-A: 3rd Year Class A. There are times the sections of one year level are merged but it happens most of the time during P.E. Class and Art Class.)

The gals took over the whole court for the first hour playing volleyball. After they were done, it was the boys turn to take over the court and play their game: Basketball.

Pein, the coach of the group, raised a hand in the air signaling his players to gather around.

Ofcourse, the moment he raised his hand, his fangirls gave out loud squeals.

Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori gathered around him, barely hearing what he was saying due to the increasing noise.

The six formed a small circle before Pein began the meeting.

"Positions are the same…" he looked at the members who gave him a nod, "Sasori, you're the point guard; Deidara, you're the shooting guard; Itachi, you're the small forward; Hidan, power forward; and Kakuzu, the center."

His eyes shifted to their team's enemy as he continued, "Take it easy on them, this is not a competition. This is just P.E. Class, but don't let them win either. Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone answered strongly.

And so the game started and ended with the score 3:0. 3 wins for Pein's team and 0 for their enemy's.

**. . .**

Inside the changing room…

"Shit, I'm out of body spray." Hidan shook the can spray briskly and threw it elsewhere in the room, "Well, I do not fucking smell anyway." He sniffed his underarms.

"Since it is lunch, anyone wants to eat at Isabushi?" Kisame asked.

"How much does their food cost?" Kakuzu lifted his brows in suspicion, not wanting to spend a lot of their money.

"The foods they serve there are delicious and cheap." Zetsu slipped on his uniform after he answered his friend's question

Everyone waited for the treasurer of the group's answer.

"Okay then." He finally said.

**. . .**

Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu and Sasori looked around the classy restaurant. The foods were cheap like what Zetsu said but the place was perfect!

They occupied a large table and checked out the menu.

"Your orders please?" A waitress asked them, thinking deep inside how gorgeous each of the boys looked.

"Hey Isabullshit's bitch, I'll take this special sushit and this fuck season slut!" Hidan said.

Well… that took away all the compliments…

"E-Excuse me? What is y-your order again?"

"I want the fucking sushit and the fuck season slut!" His furious reply grabbed other customers' attention but his companions really did not mind if people watched them attentively.

"U-Ummm…" The waitress stuttered due to fright; fortunately, Kakuzu, being with Hidan for a long time, knew what the silver-haired man meant.

His eyes never left the menu, even the moment he cleared up his friend's statement using his usual monotone response.

"He wants the Sushi Special and the Four Seasons Juice."

Shocked on how Kakuzu understood it, the waitress decided to move on to the others, "O-Okay… what else?"

"Spaghetti for me, un." Deidara smiled (that means more blushes for the girl).

"Spaghetti with chilly, sir?"

"No, yeah."

"Huh? Is it a yes?"

"No, don't add chilly, yeah."

"Lobsters and shrimps topped with Oyster syrup and crab's meat." Kisame said, accidentally grabbing Kakuzu's attention since it was the most expensive dish on the menu.

"You can't order that, you fool!" Kakuzu raised his voice.

"I'm not ordering that. I'm just reading the menu for Itachi."

"Why doesn't he just use his sharingan?"

"Hn, a waste of chakra."

And that is what you call a man with few words...

While the others pointed out their preferred dishes, Hidan's purple eyes wandered around the place.

It kept wandering until it landed on bright green ones. He leaned on his seat as he gave a serious stare on the owner of those emerald ones. His expression changed from serious to appealing the moment it looked straight to his.

They were just a few feet away from each other, not to mention, they sat on the same direction.

The owner of those eyes was obviously a young lady. Her glossy, shoulder-length, pink hair resembled the Cherry Blossom trees. She wore a fit, unzipped, black jacket and a crimson tube which revealed her pale skin along with her perfect shaped hips. Her dark skinny jeans emphasized her thin legs and it actually went well with her crimson snickers.

"_Sexy bitch."_ He winked at her.

Deidara and Sasori were the nearest people to him so they took notice of his action.

They turned to the person he winked at and saw a young lady who can make even Aphrodite envy her beauty.

A smirk formed on Deidara's lips while Sasori remained his poker face.

"Hey sweetie," Deidara started, "anybody with you, yeah?"

The girl leaned on her seat and took a sip on her drink. She stared at them for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Want us to join you, slut?"

"Oy Hidan, that's too much to ask, un."

"I don't mind… but I'm not a slut." Not only her angelic voice shocked them, but also the answer she gave to their… ummm… unfriendly friend.

"You serious there, kid?" Sasori asked to ensure that he heard her right.

She laid her drink on the table and spoke with a smile on her face, "Don't call me kid, Tiny, or I might as well use that on you, and yes I'm serious."

"_Tiny?"_

Frustrated from her answer, the red-head stood up and went closer to the girl. Surprisingly, only Hidan and Deidara saw him stood up… yep, the others were still too busy on their menu.

"Stand up." He said in monotone. She did as she was told, suddenly receiving a push that made her back meet the wall. He cornered her with his hands… slowly invading her personal space.

When their lips were just an inch away, his expressionless face got replaced by a tempting one. His breath tickled her lips as he spoke in a mere whisper, "You're a tough girl… but let see how long can you last… Your name?"

"Sakura, and yours?"

"Sasori."

Deidara, who had been listening intently on their conversation unlike Hidan, who did not give a damn and just kept on checking the hot chick out, furrowed his brows from shock.

"_You really are in trouble now, Sakura."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Yay! Thanks for reading my beginner's work. I wish to receive reviews and suggestions about the pairings in this fic. There are a lot more surprises to come so keep reading. I might update late because I need to organize some school stuffs.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** After the pinkette unintentionally involved herself with the gang, she found herself sharing the same room with **one**… take that back… **five** of them! Oh no! Chaos is in the house!

**Next Chapter Lines Sneak Peek:**

Tsunade: "Don't you like your new roommates, Sakura?"

Sakura: "No, especially if those bastards are my so called 'new' roommates!"

. . .

Hidan: "Care to fuck me inside the tub?"

A loud and powerful punch hit him directly on the face that caused him flying towards the wall.

Deidara: "That punch banged, un! That's art, yeah!"

Sasori: "You saw that eternal black around his eye? That's art."

Itachi: "… Hn…"

Pein: "My pain is still greater than yours."

Hidan: "FUCK YOU ALL!"


	2. Rude Roommates

Am I the only one who loves reverse harem? I know I am not the only one in the world! I like love triangles and such, and this is the reason why me and my friend do not get a long! We are friends but we have different likings when it comes to anime.

Anyway, let's get to the main point here. When a serious person gets forced to share a room with crazy ones, you think the serious type might learn how to be fond of them? There is a possibility that anger or chaos breaks in the room.

**Note: I am very sorry, my dear readers, because some characters here have changes in their personality and roles, like Sakura being a genius and Tsunade being her mother. Also, please tell me if the characters are too OOC.**

* * *

The birds were twitting high pitch notes. Their twits reached the ears of a certain pink-haired girl who was sleeping inside her room. Yes, she was sleeping peacefully until consecutive knocks came on her door.

"It's so early in the morning!" She opened the door only to be greeted by six handsome boys and the school principal.

"Yo!" The boys greeted with Tsunade grinning behind them.

"Sakura, since you have the biggest room where 10 people can sleep without complaining about space, you will have to share it with these new dormers. Their rooms are still under construction."

"What?"

"Don't you like your roommates, Sakura?"

"No, especially if those bastards are my so called 'new' roommates!"

"I know this is all of a sudden but no one of your schoolmates can handle their hard heads."

"That's impossible! With all the girls here in school-"

"It happened so it's possible, and they wanted you at the first place anyway. I know you can handle them, so all you have to do is learn to accept them."

"Mom, you can't do this to me!"

"Mom?" The boys who were just watching the two argue got shock from the sudden calling of the pinkette.

"Yes, she is my sweet daughter, student and my best apprentice." Tsunade shifted her eyes back to her youngest daughter and continued, "Sakura, take them in and that is an order."

Sakura lowered her head before she looked away and nodded. "Sorry for my rudeness, Tsunade-shishou."

After she had said her last statement, Tsunade nodded and left her with her new roommates.

She turned around to take a good look at the boys who she met the other day.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she asked, "What are you planning? Why did you choose me among all the students here in school?"

"Just because we want you as our roommate doesn't mean we are planning on something." Sasori answered in monotone.

"Fine, go inside." She motioned to her room.

Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Itachi and Hidan went inside her huge room, stretching their arms up high.

"Hey, nice bed you got here!" Hidan made his way to her king size bed while Deidara and Sasori inspected the paintings that hanged on her walls.

Itachi just sat on her sofa with Pein.

"Hey bitch, is this your bra?"

Face palm…

**. . .**

Everyone in the room was busy doing their own business and their own business was bugging the young pinkette.

"Hey, I will take a bath first!"

"No, I will, un!"

"This is my room!"

"Ours now, un!"

Sakura and Deidara argued until the blond gave up and decided to sit comfortably on the sofa. She opened the door heading towards the bathroom and saw something that made her jaw drop.

In the tub was Hidan, relaxing peacefully with his hands placed on the back of his head. He did not really care about the current situation he was in, so he just gave her a glance and asked a question he knew he would regret soon.

"Care to fuck me inside the tub?"

There was a complete silence after he spoke.

Out of the blue, a loud and powerful punch hit him directly on the face that caused him flying towards the wall.

"That punch banged, un! That's art, yeah!"

"You saw that eternal black around his eye? That's art."

"… Hn…"

"My pain is still greater than yours."

"FUCK YOU ALL!"

"You deserve that. Now, get out of my sight!"

From their neighboring room, where Kisame and the other Akatsuki members were, their words and voices were clearly heard. All of them sweat-dropped, wondering what was happening in their neighboring room.

"That pinky was being literal. Hidan meant 'join', not the literal 'fuck'." Kakuzu commented.

**. . .**

Classes were about to start and Sakura did not like how she felt sleepy. She never liked waking up too early for her body clock… in other words… her mood was burning like hell.

Relaxation brushed her fury the moment she thought of the boys being away from her sight.

"Finally!" She stretched her hands upward before she was greeted by her best of friends: Ino, the only child of the owner of the most famous airline company in Japan; Tenten, daughter of the owner of the most preferred restaurant in China; and Hinata, the only daughter of the vice president of the well-known Hyuga Company.

"Sakura-chan!" They reached her with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yo, did you find out Ino?"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hands, shaking her head with disappointment. "Sorry, Saku, but Sasuke-kun does not really share anything about who he likes. Even, I, the greatest spy—"

"Ino, quit it with your fantasy." Tenten commented.

"You're so mean Tennie- Oh! Are you guys done with your art assignments?"

"…"

Different subjects passed by and all Sakura thought of was finishing her homework in art class.

She almost finished her work when a coffee spilled on her drawing.

"Oops, sorry, it was an accident."

She looked up at the owner of the voice who stood in front of her. It was Tobi.

SMACK!

Sakura found herself sitting inside the principal's office later on, watching the angry principal walk around the room.

"Sakura, as the principal of this school, I can't let you escape your offense, and as your mom, I can't let this attitude of yours slip my hands too."

Tsunade noticed her daughter's silence. She was too silent compared to the other times she was sent inside her office. She had made a lot of major and minor offenses, but she was a brilliant student (genius) plus the daughter of the founder and principal of Konoha High School, so kicking her out was not a bright thing to do.

"Among all the students you will kick for today, why Tobi? Don't you know who he is?"

"But—"

"I also heard you don't get along with your roommates. Shizune told me that you punched Hidan this morning. Don't you know that his father is one of the huge donors of this school?"

"…"

A sly smile slowly formed on Tsunade's lips as she thought of a good punishment for her troublemaker yet brilliant apprentice. She knew the pinkette would be against it but who cares? SHE GOT THE POWER!

"Let's have a deal."

The young lady raised her brows in suspicion. She knew Tsunade was up to something. Her sly smiles, most of the time, leaded her in situations that were hard enough for a smart gal like her to escape.

"I won't send you to detention or mark your values grade 'F'; in exchange, you will spend two weeks having a good time with those boys you are not in good terms… and apologize to Tobi and Hidan."

"Two weeks? No way!"

"I guess you prefer five weeks? Or maybe detention? Would you want to repeat—"

"Okay, okay! It's a deal."

Sakura nibbled her bottom lip while she was heading out of the office. "Apologizing" never existed in her dictionary until her mother wrote it forcefully; even "spending good times with boys" never existed in her "What to Do" list.

Sighs escaped her lips multiple times.

"Got in trouble because of Tobi, yeah?" She heard a familiar voice the moment she passed by the art room's door.

She turned around to face the handsome blond behind her and shouted, "Dei-dei!"

Deidara stared at the pinkette, who reached her hands to him like she wanted him to give her a hug, and furrowed his brows due to the sudden pet name calling. His reaction made Sakura sweat-dropped from embarrassment.

She faked a cough after putting her hands down to her sides.

"D-Dei-Deidara, since this is the last day be-before our long weekend, I-I w-was j-j-just wondering if… we could… go out tomorrow?"

He heard every word even though the last part turned out to be a whisper. How was he going to react? Will he decline? They stared at each other and it seemed like forever based on Sakura's body clock. She felt her pride being drained by the guy who stood in front of her.

His silence made her heart beat fast.

"_What if he declines? Maybe I'll just tell him to go to hell. Yeah, that's a good idea."_ She had just formulated a plan when Deidara finally answered her.

"Sure, un."

"Eh?"

The blond started to walk away but before he got farther, she heard him say something that made her heart flutter.

"By the way, continue calling me 'Dei-dei' if you want to."

A gasp escaped her lips while a blush slowly appeared on her cheeks. Little did she know how flush the blond was too when he said his words as he tried to keep his composure in front of the pink-haired girl, acting like his words did not affect him.

"_Why am I feeling like this? What is this feeling?"_ Her lips quivered as she clutched the cloth on her chest, feeling the beat of her heart. _"This is so dramatic."_

Deidara took a deep breath and sighed when he entered the comfort room. His mind went blank after he heard the words "go out tomorrow". He did not even know how long he spaced out.

"Did something happen, sempai? You look so flush, Dei-dei." Tobi teased, seeing his sempai oblivious of his presence.

"Shut up, Tobi, or I will flush you down the toilet, un!"

"Sempai is so cold towards Tobi."

"Yes I am and I will always be, un."

"I will tell Sakura-chan!"

"Go ahead! She wouldn't give a damn on you, yeah."

**. . .**

Sasori was the last one to enter their room. When he opened the door, he came face to face with Itachi who was about to go out for some dango.

The raven-haired boy looked down at him and asked, "Dated with your 27th girlfriend?"

Seeing the red head smirk, he already knew the answer. They passed by each other without another word.

Hidan came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel that covered the lower part of his body, and this made him receive another nag from Sakura. "Get dressed, idiot, there is a lady here, you know?"

"A lady? Where? I don't see any?"

"Excuse me, I am a lady."

"Oh, really?"

SMACK!

He tasted her fist for the second time and it was still not pretty tasty.

"You call yourself a lady? You punch like a man!"

The third punch landed on his face…

"Stop it, you bitch!"

The fourth punch…

"…"

The fifth punch…

"What? I did not say anything!"

"But your face is irritating me."

"My handsome face is irritating you?"

"No, you're not handsome, and yes, your face is irritating me."

"Is that so? Then, I would like to admit that your chest is irritating me too! YOUR BOOBS REALLY RESEMBLE THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA!"

There went the sixth punch that finally knocked him out.

Deidara and Sasori thought for a moment before they fixed their eyes on Sakura's breasts, wondering if what Hidan said was true.

Sakura spotted Itachi and Pein smirking while Sasori and Deidara were chuckling, which only meant that…

Hidan was a bit right.

"What are you guys laughing about?" She raised an eyebrow, at the same time, crossed her arms to the four males.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"_Sakura, you have to be friendly towards them or else they might not want to spend some good times with you."_

She let out a sigh as she thought twice on the words that she was about to say. The boys remained silent, watching the pinkette mutter inaudible words which sounded like curses to them.

Sakura suddenly smiled brightly and clapped her hands once, making the others stare at her with a hint of suspicion in their eyes.

"You guys just can't stop getting yourselves in to my nerves," her eyes began piercing theirs as she continued, "if you guys do not want trouble, you all will have to hang out with me tomorrow."

"But I thought—"

"Sorry, Dei-dei, but it is going to be the six of us."

"Dei-dei?" Sasori looked at his best friend with a questioning facial expression but the blond just avoided his stare.

"Now, let us sleep and get ready for tomorrow, okay?"

After Sakura said her words, she turned the lights off and lain on her bed.

The boys started to lie beside her.

This made Sakura sat up on her bed immediately and stared down at the four boys (Yes, Hidan was still on the floor).

"The heck?"

"Hey pinky, we are not sleeping on the floor, you got that, yeah? Now, lie down and sleep, un."

"_Troublesome boys…"_

* * *

How was the story? I hope it made you laugh.

The next chapter will be a long one and I hope it doesn't bother you.

Please _**REVIEW**_!

**Next Chapter:** Instead of five, the whole Akatsuki gang came along! It was weird for Sakura to feel comfortable with them after all the troubles they brought to her day. Her fake smiles slowly changed in to bright and true ones. It was the same with the guys.

Their day was almost splendid if these guys did not bump into them. A group of students managed to boil their bloods and Itachi knew one of them very well.

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:**

**Deidara: **"Pets are not allowed, un."

He read the sign that hanged near them.

**Sasori:** "I guess we will have to leave Hidan behind."

**Kakuzu:** "I think so too."

**Hidan: **"Shut up! I am not an animal! Kakuzu, how can you agree with them? And you, Sasori, I'll beat you up later!"

**Itachi:** "Only real men spare a helpless child." He was talking about Sasori.

. . .

**Lady (Stranger):** "Anyone, please, help! Stop beating my child, you bad man!"

**Hidan:** "At least I'm manly, bitch!"

**Sakura:** "Hidan, what do you think you're doing?"

**Hidan:** "Only real men spar with a helpless child."

**Sakura:** "Where did you learn that stupid lesson from?"

**Hidan:** "Itachi."

**Sakura:** "What?"

. . .

**_:** "Hn, I did not expect we will meet here."

**Itachi:** "Hello there… my foolish little brother."

Wait for my next update!


	3. Emerald Eyes

Hello my dear readers! Did you guys enjoy the previous chapters? I hope you did.

This chapter would be a little fluffy. I am very sorry for those people who hate fluff but this is how the story goes. I will try my best to stay them in character even with all the fluff, just tell me if I failed trying.

This chapter is different from what I really planned before. I did not update for a long time because of my studies, and so I forgot what I was supposed to do with the story.

**Note:** This chapter contains hints of what the Akatsuki members feel for Sakura, and not all of them are positive… Don't worry it MIGHT change as the story goes on. Kakuzu and the others would not be in this chapter for now. And also, I promise to make the next chapter longer and funnier.

* * *

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

"Tobi, put that down—No, I told you to give the money to that lady on the counter not keep it!"

They just finished buying clothes and they were currently heading to the arcade. Everyone happily ran and played their preferred games much to what Sakura expected them to do. Deidara and Sasori were playing Tekken, Pein was just wandering around, Tobi was slamming a hammer on the popping beavers' heads; Hidan was slamming a hammer too but on a person's head.

She smiled at the sight of them, thinking how delinquent they were (especially Hidan) yet innocent, young boys at heart (except Hidan). Pein seemed to be the only person who's mature among them and so was Itachi.

Wait…

Where is that Uchiha?

"Uuuuh…" Her eyes searched the surroundings for an onyx-haired boy with a very pale complexion. He was just standing behind Sasori and Deidara a few minutes ago, where could he possibly be? She felt her heart jumped after bumping into the male she was searching the moment she turned around. She looked up at him and met his incomprehensible gaze. Those mysterious eyes that hid various secrets, it appeared so attractive and appealing; it was pulling her emerald eyes like a—

"Sakura?" His deep, masculine voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Are you okay?"

She blinked twice, realizing how stupid she looked like in front of the tall man. _I wonder if I was giving him the creeps._

"Yeah, I'm fine._ What was I thinking?_"

Itachi raised a brow, giving her a questioning look before shrugging. She slammed her palm on her face after his attention was caught by something else. Then, she silently though furiously stomped her feet in anger due to embarrassment. The only thing he heard was her growl.

This made him turn his head to her direction, making her immediately stop whatever she was previously doing. His thin eyebrow rose upon seeing her gulp.

"W-What are you l-looking at? _Shit, I stuttered._"

There was silence between them before the handsome, young man shook his head and left.

**. . .**

A powerful voice can be heard somewhere inside the arcade and this caught Sakura's attention. Near the corner, Hidan was singing "Hey Soul Sister" by Train. Young ladies gathered around him, listening to his strong, angelic voice. The pinkette cannot deny the fact that she too found his voice striking; however, she also cannot help but notice the oddness of the lyrics. It was like something was wrong with it.

"Your bullshit stains on the front lobe of my fucking brain

I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you grope my ass…" He sang out loud.

Yes, something was completely **wrong**…

"Hey bitchy sister, ain't that mother fucker on the radio, stereo,

The way you fuck ain't shit, you know!"

And he needs to **shut up**.

What can she do? It was not like he will listen to her if she asked him to stop.

In the end, she just put a palm on her face, hanging her head low and then sighed, not knowing that the purple eyes of the silver-haired man decided to set on her petite form.

The time she looked up was the moment there eyes met.

Something flickered inside him; he just did not care what it was for the mean time.

Those emeralds were magnetic, strongly attracting his bright sapphire ones. She was a mystery, a puzzle which even a Nara cannot solve. He saw in her eyes lots of unrevealed secrets and he knew she was planning to keep it hidden until the end.

Did he mention the moment she punched him was the time she peeked his interest. Even with those slim arms, she has the strength of a thousand men!

Danger was written all over her aura.

Oh how he **loves** danger.

Green orbs turned into pale blue that almost appeared like gray.

Gray?

He blinked twice, trying to process what happened and quickly recognized its owner.

"You okay there, un?" Deidara waved his hand in front of Hidan's face, snapping him out of his reverie.

He glared daggers at his companion and shouted, "Shoot! Do you have to do that? Fuck!"

"Well, yeah! I called you more than five times and you were still spacing out. Anyway, Pinky is calling us. We need to go, un."

"Tch, where are we heading?"

"Lunch, yeah."

**. . .**

They occupied two tables in a fast food restaurant. Everyone was picking out their orders except for a certain red-head. "_Can't help… bored._" He thought as he played with his kunai, throwing it upwards then catching it on its handle.

His hazel eyes landed on the pinkette who sat in front of him. He caught the handle of his kunai as he thought of one word to describe her. Since he met the young lady, frustration always bubbled up inside him whenever he sees her. She acted like she was the boss, unafraid, stronger than the five of them.

She was daring.

He detested her.

"_Annoying._" He finally thought of the word he was looking for. It was the word which described her best in his opinion.

"Sasori-kun, are you okay?" Her voice felt like a knife, stabbing every bit of his sanity. He wanted to say how bothersome she was to him and rub it on her face, but the last thing he wanted was to fly and hit the rainbow.

He frowned and leaned forward, placing his chin on his intertwined fingers before asking. "Sakura-san, what do you think about art?"

She flinched and so did Deidara.

"Do you believe that art is an everlasting beauty?"

This made her wonder why he suddenly asked. Was there a wrong answer? She did not want to see her head rolling so soon, especially without putting up a good fight.

"Fleeting?" The blonde made things more complicated. She never thought both artists would be interested to hear her opinion about art.

She desperately searched for the right words before answering Sasori who was losing his patience.

"Art is either fleeting or everlasting." She took a deep breath before continuing her words.

"Well, it doesn't really involve time. It's the thought that counts; the impression it leaves to the viewers. Since both of you are artists, I guess the two of you already know that art is not what you see but what you make others see."

They fell into silence.

He was amused of her answer and so was his friend. "I have another question if you don't mind." She furrowed her brow, encouraging him to continue.

His smirk suddenly disappeared, replaced by his usual poker face. "Do you think you're beautiful?"

Sakura smiled at this, remembering how her best friend once asked her the same question.

She shook her head and answered, "I don't think I'm beautiful… I know I am."

Deidara watched as the corners of the red-head's lips curved up while the girl continued. "I believe that everyone is beautiful; unfortunately, not everyone can see it."

Oh how oblivious she was, not even noticing the small change on how his hazel eyes stared at her apple green ones.

Pein watched his companions gaze at the pinkette, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

The atmosphere was so heavy that Tobi decided to finally break it.

"No pets allowed." He read the sign that hanged near the entrance door. Everyone followed and looked at the sign he just read. Sasori lazily stated something which insulted someone particular who sat on the other table located beside theirs.

"If pets are not allowed, why didn't we leave Hidan behind?"

"I heard that, you bastard." The said man shouted.

While they were eating, Itachi's attention landed on the male whose onyx eyes held so much hatred.

Oh, he knew the owner of those eyes too well.

The three words which escaped his mouth remained unheard by the others, but the male he was looking at read his mouth clearly. The guy smirked; on the other hand, he himself did not.

"Foolish, little brother."

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

I apologize for the typo errors or grammatical errors if you found some. I do not reread my work after finishing it because I have a lazy ass. I wish I made you guys laugh… I really wish. I know I am not that funny and I do not even know if this story counts as humor and romantic.

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Akatsuki met an acquaintance from the past and a mysterious guy who knew Sakura too well. Two famous groups clashed like fire and water. What would happen if our little blossom find the notorious gang they just met inside her room? Who are these guys? Let me give you the answer in the Lines Sneak Peek. ;)

**Next Chapter Lines Sneak Peek:**

**Sasuke:** "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

**Itachi:** "Hn."

**Sasuke:** "Hn."

**Deidara:** "Un."

**Itachi and Sasuke:** "HN."

**Sasori**: *Face Palm*

**Sakura:** "I know how you feel."

**. . .**

**Tsunade:** "Why don't you guys welcome your additional roommates?"

**Hidan:** "More like additional fucks and a bitch who sounds like a witch having sex with the Samehada!"

**Everyone:** "..."

**Sakura:** "Just ignore him. He's a total ass."

**Hidan:** "A 'sexy ass' for your information!"

**Sasori:** "You really are an ass... because you talk shit."

**Hidan:** "What did you just say?"


End file.
